Two More Shinigami and Two More Death Notes!
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: What if 3 girls fall into Death Note and 2 of those friend's end up being Shinigami and believe they have been shinigami all there lives. Will the girls be stuck that way? What if Light and L were just new best friends but unknown to the other the each have a death not along with Misa and the human girl of the 3 friends. 3 OC 's Ray, Rina, and Sam the 3 female friends. Read more!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Guess what!?**

**Random people: What?!**

**Me: I don't own Death Note!**

**Lot more Random people: YEA!**

**Some random guy: Party at my house!**

**Me: Rude much people. (I'm just going to name random dude Bob)**

**Bob: Hey you invited to as long as you don't ever own Death Note.**

**Me: *Hits Bob with frying pan* I don't want to go to the party! I ****WANT**** to own Death Note but no. I can't do that!**

**Bob: *Not breathing***

**Me: *Not really paying attention to Bob or any one but myself (so didn't see last comment)***

Sam's POV

"How come we have to watch anime at my house?" I ask my cousin two best friends. "Umm... because you have your own in home movie theater.." My two friends look at me like it's the most obvious reason ever. I drop my shoulders in defeat. Beep...beep...beep. _We interrupt this program to being you serve thunder storm warnings in the following states Maine and all states on the coast all the way to Florida._"Crap that means were in trouble cause were in Florida." "Hey let's head to my room in the basement where all the flash light's and stuff are stored." "Agreed" says Rina (with a bit to much excitement in her voice but... well she always did like a change in plan). We go and grab 2 flashlights eachand put one in our pocket for later. "Hey I got and idea lets see if we can fit in that new drier of yours didn't you say it was master bath size inside it?" Ray says trying to stop being so scared. "Ok." agrees Rina. "I guess." We head to the laundry room that is also in the basement and we all try and fit into it. When Rina finally squeezes her little self inside she closes the door and then the when she tried to open it, it won't open and that's when the power went out. "Of course the power had to go out now while were stuck in a dryer! Of course!" I exclaim having nothing else to say. After a couple more minutes of trying to open the door again we give up. We just stayed huddled in our little balls so that everyone has space.

Rina's POV

"Hey what's that?" I ask seeing a small light in the dryer for some reason. Sam try's to touch it but ends up falling on her face where the back should have been. "Eepppp!" She squealed realizing that there is a tunnel now not the back of a dryer. So we all climb to the back of the dryer and just when we reach the bright light we fall through the hole in the ground. I try and grab on to Ray knowing she has a fear of falling so I try and comfort her as we fall. Then we hit something and hard I see her pass out and pretty soon I do to. With the thought of where is Sam? Running though my head.

Sam's POV

As we fall I try and grab one of my friends hands but I can't at some point though I seemed to have hit the ground and with that note I blacked out failing to see my to girl best friends before I do.

Ray's POV

I wake of and feel as if I'm me but like I'm also some one else some one human but don't understand why. A usual I'm leaning against Rina's back as we sleep finding that the most comfortable. Then a picture of this girl that seems like I've known all my life flashes through my mind. I of course don't think I know the chick but it feels like I do from some where. But where?

Sam's POV

I wake in my friend Casey's house. At this rate were pretty much room mates, but whatever. I walk over to the fridge to get some milk and find a sticky note on the fridge that said if I want to meet her brother today stay till noon and if not get out before noon. Hmm what's the harm in staying. I shrug my shoulders and decided that I should get ready for the day seeing as I meeting my friends brother to day and everyone wants to make good impressions and also I've see some of her family photo's with him in them and he's kinda cute.

**Sam: Can you explain farther on what you mean by Ray felt like she was human before or what ever you said?**

**Me: No! *Whacks with a rubber chicken* W...wait what happened to my frying pan?!**

**Ray: Um *Cough* Rina *cough* *cough***

**Rina: What I don't got your frying pan. *Shakes head while holding frying pan behind her back***

**Me: *Snatches frying pan back and starts chasing Sam with it.***

**Sam: *huff* Why *huff* don't you *huff* chase *huff* Rina around *huff* too?**

**Me: hmm... I don't know *pauses for a second and then starts chasing Rina and Sam.**

**Misa: Ohhh...Can Misa help to?**

**Me: *Hands Misa a metal base ball bat* Yes now you can help you go after Rina and I'll go after Same. OK?**

**Misa: Ok! Charrrrge! *Charges after Rina***


	2. Time to smell the roses

**Me: So today I'd like to thank Codebreakeryuuki for reviewing! I literally fan girl squealed when I realized some one liked it. At first I thought ugg I won't continue this but because of them I will so people owe thanks to that person! So straight to the story. Oh and Casey is an OC she will only be a slightly minor character I guess for now maybe not, ya'll tell me.**

**Misa: Hey you know what you would look great in. You would look great in some of Misa's clothes. *Continues talking for about 5 hours***

**Me: I help you shut up because you don't seem to know how to! *I mutter so she can't hear me***

**Misa: *Knocked out because Awesomeanimelover98 hit me over the head with a metal bat* ZZZZZzzzzz... Disclaimer: Awesomeanimelover98...ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZzzzz... doesn't...ZZZzzz...own...death...ZZZZZzzzz...Death Note...ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Me: I don't even want to know how she did that. *Shivers for being creeped out***

Sam's POV

I was sitting at the dinner table that I hardly sat at cause Casey always got mad at me for the way I sat. "Sam sit normally at the dinner table." Casey scolded me like she was my mother or something. "No." I snapped back we always had this argument when I sat at the table. I admit I sat differently then well every one and at this point I couldn't remember why but I did so whatever. "I know someone else who sits like that he says it increases his intelligences like 40% or something." Matsuda brought up before me and his sister could argue more. "Don't tell her that!" Casey pretty much screamed. "Huh why not!?" My eyes were wide with wonder, and I couldn't help but ask him who. "Who said that because I say it all the time but nobody believes me." "Wait that's your reason too!?" He seemed shocked, but then he did the allegedly impossible and became serious and said. "Umm... I can't really tell you that." I cocked my head to the side acting like I didn't understand but then I remembered something that felt like another life. His sister had gotten up to clean her dish when I accidently said "Do you mean L?!" I put my hand over my mouth generally shocked with myself where did that come from who's L and then I kept asking my self similar questions. The next thing you know the room went black and I saw everything, I remembered the dryer and the fact that I lost my friends some where amongst this world, this place that only had one name Death Note.

Ray's POV (_She's been watching Sam this whole time)_

I don't know but what don't I know? She thought when another voice answered her. _You've got to be kidding me! How could you have forgotten one of your best friends!_ A little voice yelled in her mind. My best friend? I tilted my head side ways. _Yes, your best friend! Fine if you don't remember then I want you to drop your death note for her to pick up, maybe you'll remember then if you spend time with her. Better yet just drop it on her pillow!_ Ugg... I guess it's a good thing I got two of these thing's. I go to her room and put my death note on her pillow. and wait patiently for her to enter.

Sam's POV

I wake up on the couch. "Oh gosh! Your awake." I hear a relieved sigh come from Matsuda after he says this. "She's awake!" Casey yells and comes to kneel by my face. It seems as if Matsuda completely forgot about when I said L through the commotion of me passing out. "Ugg.. My head hurt's!" "Well maybe if you didn't pass out then you wouldn't have hit your head on the table before Matsuda here could've caught you." I turned red I've never passed out and today I did and I in front of a cute guy at that what is wrong with me. I anime sweat dropped then my mind went back to the fact that I was basically in a anime. How did they not know thi- oh yeah that's right there anime characters they've never even knew there was another world. "Ok well I think I'm just going to bed. It was nice to meet you Matsuda. Sorry about passing out and all." I didn't make eye contact with him at all before I walked off to my room. I heard them leave to go to the neighbors house who asked for help in her garden. I laid on my bed face first only to find my face wasn't on my pillow like it should have been it was on... a... oh just what I wanted a death note. I turned expecting to see Rem or Ryuk. But what I see isn't that not at all. I let a small epp come out but that was all.

Ray's POV

I was expecting a scream so I covered my ears but then I saw that her mouth wasn't even open so how was she going to scream. "Hi." Some how or another this Sam chick's eyes got wider. "My name is Ray and in your hands-" Sam interrupted her. "Ray! Oh my gosh I can't believe it of all the things that could've happened to you, you ended up being a shinigami! OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it and here I thought I was in a bad position but you..." she paused for a second. "YOUR A FREAKEN SHINIGAMI! How did this happen I mean I get that were in like the awesomest manga to ever exist and that already seemed to awesome to be true but your a SHINIGAMI! So many-" I interrupted her. "What do you mean manga?!" "Huh?" She seemed dumbfounded but the it's like a light blub lit up above her head. "OH! You don't remember like I didn't till just a while ago. Well this world is a manga." She stated like she was talking to a child. "You already said that." "Hey I'm just starting from the beginning and all don't be rude to me missy." "Fine whatever just tell me already." Wait why do I believe her! "Ok well this is a manga called death note to us. Me, you, and...Oh my gosh is Rina ok? Do you know where she is?" How does she know Rina...maybe this girl isn't a loon like I thought. "Yeah she's like me." "Good! Ok so back to the story. Me, you, and Rina all are in love with this manga Death Note and we are all humans back where ever we came from which is for sure not here, but another world and all. Were all three best friends but one day there was a storm and we all got inside the dryer to see if we could all fit because it's like HUGE and we did but then the power went out and none of the flash lights would come on and we saw a light in the back of the dryer and when I tried to touch it I ended up falling down when I should've hit the back of the dryer so then we all climb to the light since we couldn't open the dryer door and all." I stopped her. "Do you even need air." And then with me saying that I had a flash back of the first time I met Sam we were just kid's and all and it seemed like she couldn't stop talking so I stopped her and asked her if she even needed air. I blinked my eyes not passing out like she did but I know I for sure remembered. If I hadn't have remembered what I did I think I would've killed myself for doing this but I fan girl squealed like so freaking high a dog could've heard it in America.

Sam's POV

"So now since you remember who are we going to help Kira or L and if L I'm going to need to get to hacking." I ask Ray once she get's done squealing. "Umm first we should get Rina." "But I won't be able to see her." Hmm good point I guess she needs to get an owner so that way you can touch the other owners death note because I don't know what happened when a person owns two death notes cause it's never happened." "Hmmm but who can she give it to because it can't be just anyone... Hey I know why not L. It should be about the time that Light is under surveillance but not yet known, we could get another shinigami to drop a death note to the second most likely suspect and have him think the only way to use the death note is to tell sit on his bed and right the names of criminals down. Then he'll get caught L will make sure he finds evidence and then Light can become a good guy instead of bad guy!" I rant about it but know that it's not going to happen.

Rina's POV

I was asleep until my name was said by Sam. Once I heard her say my name I remembered everything and then when I heard her plan I did just that I even made Light into a good guy by taking away is power. Meaning I stole the death note right from under his nose while he was a sleep and Ryuk was out trying to steal apples.

*_Time skip 2 months*_

General POV

Rina was hiding from Ray and Sam. She did every thing they wanted BUT give L her death note. L stayed in Japan even though the Kira case was over. He didn't know why he just did. Sam never used the death note but her and Ray pulled pranks on so many people. Light was a good person. He realized how stupid he was being by killing killers and such but he never told Ryuk that he can have his note book back meaning that he had to stay. Misa came to meet Light and everything but since he no longer wanted to kill he simply told her that they could be friends and that she needs no more to kill people but to be friends with the shinigami, and give him lots of apples. Sam knew that Light had stopped killing and was happy actually she had even helped with the case and met L himself she considered him a friend but didn't know if he felt the same. Over all it was the happiest they've all been in a while.

**ME: I know that that whole two month skip thing was weird but I don't feel like righting about the case and stuff because that's not what THIS fan fiction is really about this is about four shinigami (Ray, Ryuk, Rem, and Rina) and four humans (Light, L, Misa, and Sam) all becoming best friends and maybe more if I feel up to it.**

**Kira (the bad light in death note): I. Hate. You.**

**Me: So I hate you to because you killed L! You freaking murderer! How could you! *Starts Beating Kira with a metal base ball bat***

**Sam: Some one got's anger issues. *say in a singy songy voice***

**Me: shut it or you'll be next. *I continue beating Kira till he is a pile of big fat nothing ness.**


	3. Friends

**Me: Lets make this one quick. I don't own DN.**

Rina's POV

I Walked into Light's house when he was asleep and tried to find Ryuk. I found him in the kitchen eating apples. "Hey Ryuk. I need to understand why were you so bored. I mean like if you weren't so bored my life would be normal. I would never had entered this world because this world wouldn't have existed. I wouldn't have met you at all. Heck I wouldn't even care about learning your name which the whole name remembering thing is already complicating enough."

Ryuk's POV

She didn't want to meet...me? I guess I figured that one out but still how is it possible to deal with hearing that I mean from her of all people. She always seemed to make life fun even in the Shinigami world she could make it seem bright. I known her about the whole time that I became a shinigami and in the end she doesn't even want to learn my name, let alone meet me. I thought I had a chance but now I know there is no way that, that will ever happen. "You know it's not my fault! If you would realize stuff that I can't really say I wouldn't try and find another way to entertain myself so that it will be easier to hind my feelings with by the way are even bigger than my love for apples. I mean I'm even scary to other shinigami whenever I don't see you for awhile. Ugg...whatever I'm going just leave me alone." I fly away hoping that she follows me...man I need to choice do I want to get over her or have a bigger reason to love her. "Ryuk." I hear her say my name and I turn to face her before she is out of sight. She always seems to come when I'm so close to forgetting I mean who has ever seen this much excitement and remembered the life there avoiding by causing the excitement, no one now I need more apples...

Rina's POV

I...I don't even want to guess. I need to go and drop my death note where L will find it though it seems like the only reasonable option right now but maybe I give it a day or so.

Sam's POV

"Hey!" I run over to give my friend a hug before he could put his arms in the way like usual. "Where's Misa and Light they said they would be on time to our cake meet?" I ask with disappointment. "I'm sure they'll be here soon." L says as they walk through the door. "Your late!" I whine to them both. I see Ray stiffen a bit and it seems Misa notices something happen behind her and same with Light. Do they have Shinigamis too? Oh my gosh that would so make since. "Hey Misa will you go to the bathroom with me?" I ask her. "Sure but when are you going to grow up and learn to get over your fear?" I stiffen. "It's not a fear it's a discomfort." I state. "Whatever helps you pee." I heard Light mumble. We reach the girls bathroom and I see it's empty. "Misa can I see your...um..?" Her eyes seem to widen, I hope she doesn't take that wrong. "Umm...Misa doesn't know if she feels the sa-" I interrupt her there. "No! Misa I meant your Shinigami." "Oh Misa knew that." "I don't think you did Misa." I say joking with her. I pull out my death note while she does the same with hers. We touch each others and I see Ray starring at Misa Shinigami. "Misa this is Ray." "Well this is Rem." "Hey Misa you see them starring at each other lovingly to right?" I ask trying to keep a straight face. I end up laughing till my sides hurt. "Ha this is to funny is this love at first sight were seeing here." "NO!" Ray shouted which only made me laugh harder, Misa was laughing with me after a couple minutes of trying to figure out the joke.

Light's POV

What's taking them so long. I get up and walk to the door leaving L to eat his strawberry cheese cake. I hear laughing and accidently lean on the door. I see Misa holding her death note and Sam hold a note book just...Sam has a death note?! I did not see that one coming. She reaches out her arm until I realize that she wants me to touch the note book. I see her Shinigami and see that it's just starring at Rem and Rem is just starring back. And I put together that Sam must've cracked a love a first sight joke and joined in on the laughing completely forgetting the fact that I was in the girls bathroom until a lady came in an saw us all laughing. "Now young man I don't care how funny something is this is the lady's restroom and you need to get your self out of here." The lady told me. "Oh yes ma'am."

**Me: So I know it sucks compared to the first but I just don't really like it that much and when you force something it's not that fun. To be honest there will only be 10 parts of this story no more no less. It seemed the right amount because I'm already pushing myself to right it so I'm not going to push myself very much, plus I think the fact that I'm lazy and a giver upper kind of person I really am not determined to write. Sorry people.**


End file.
